If Wishes Were Phoenixes
by Infyrno Axel
Summary: Inspired By Kay A Drabble Collection Based on What you Ask for.. Het, Slash it doesn't matter to me drop me a review with Pairing/Prompt
1. Amháin

Alright I guess I Can jump on this Bandwagon Too... Thanks to the LOVELY KAY for the Idea

**Disclaimer: **I Don't Own Harry Potter or the Harry Potter Universe They are owned By J. K . Rowling And I am Making No money form this piece of Writing.  
**Prompt:** Albus Severus/Harry Jealous (Gen) *For Sere*  
**Title: **Green

"I AM NOT JEALOUS!" Albus screamed at his father. Then he wished he could take it back

Harry looked aghast at his youngest son. Did he actually get yelled at by his Child?

"Im So Sorry Al I didn't think you were that upset... " Harry quickly tried to calm Albus down "I would Never have teased you with it had I Know how upset you truly were."

Albus looked through tear soaked eye-lashes at his Father "I know Papa...But I really wanted it. I wanted to be the youngest seeker ever and I missed it by three days...

_**If you want a story leave a review with Pairing/Prompt and I will try to get one out**_


	2. Dhá

**Disclaimer: **I Don't Own Harry Potter or the Harry Potter Universe They are owned By J. K . Rowling And I am Making No money form this piece of Writing.  
**  
Prompt:** Sirius/Harry (SILK) *Gemma*

**Title: **Silk

Harry always compared Sirius' voice to silk. So soft and beautiful. Running over him with a gentleness he had never experienced before…

How fitting that the man he thought of as his father, had a voice that could tame any worries or doubts that he wasn't good enough.

Sirius was an angel in Harry's eyes…

But when he lost Sirius in his 15th year, Harry didn't know what to do.

That silk voice that lulled him to a deep peaceful sleep night after night was no longer there.

The Savior's Savior was taken away by a piece of hauntingly invisible silk…

_**If you want a story leave a review with Pairing/Prompt and I will try to get one out **_


	3. Trí

**Disclaimer: **I Don't Own Harry Potter or the Harry Potter Universe They are owned By J. K . Rowling And I am Making No money form this piece of Writing.  
**  
Prompt: **Neville/Luna (Understanding) *Chelsea*

**Title:** Understanding******  
**

Neville had experienced this pain before.

It was crushing, almost like you were drowning right below the break of a wave.

You could see the way up but just didn't have the strength to get there. He had felt this when he saw his parents in St. Mungo's for the first time.

So when Luna came to him because she has just lost her father, Neville understood that all she needed was someone to hold her close and whisper to her,

"It's alright my love, I understand, and I will help you. I will always help you. Always My Luna…"

_**If you want a story leave a review with Pairing/Prompt and I will try to get one out**_


	4. Ceithre

**Disclaimer: **I Don't Own Harry Potter or the Harry Potter Universe They are owned By J. K . Rowling And I am Making No money form this piece of Writing.  
**  
Prompt: **Fenrir/Remus (Sand) *Judi*

**Title: **Sand**  
****  
**

He was a monster. No one would deny that. He lived how he wanted and no one had the right to stop him. No one.... except him.

From the moment he gained alpha status the Wolf inside Fenrir demanded a mate. And It found one... in a member of the opposite army.

Remus was his Light in a dark world and the other man knew nothing of Fenrir's Desire. No one did... and that made his monster angry. But he held the back.

But when he saw that man fall in battle... Fenrir's world died with his sand colored hair... 

_**If you want a story leave a review with Pairing/Prompt and I will try to get one out**_


	5. Cúig

**Disclaimer: **I Don't Own Harry Potter or the Harry Potter Universe They are owned By J. K . Rowling And I am Making No money form this piece of Writing.  
**  
Prompt:** Blaise/Harry (First) *Kay*

**Title: **He was there****

Harry Potter was 24 years old when he realized that he didn't love his wife any more… If he had even loved her in the first place.

So, naturally, the first person he went to with the non-startling bit of information was his Auror partner of three years, Blaise Zabini. Not because they were friends but because he was the one person Harry knew that wouldn't judge him. And Blaise didn't, he just listened as Harry ranted for three hours and broke down crying afterward. And Blaise put a hand on his shoulder that said "It's alright, I understand" even when he didn't. Blaise had never had a serious relationship before…

Blaise helped Harry pick what to say to his wife when he told he the news. And he was there to help hold the pieces of Harry's heart together when Ginny told him she was having a child that he didn't father. Blaise was there when Harry was delivered divorce documents at the office.

Blaise was also there when Harry decided he had put himself through enough pain, and when he decided that he was ready to date again. And, naturally, Blaise was there when Harry decided that he had really loved the dark-skinned man after everything he had been through. And Blaise was there at Harry's London loft that Friday night for Dinner and a Drink.

Blaise and Harry's Relationship was rocky and temoultous but they were each others real _first_ loves and they would work things out. Because Blaise would always be there. 

**If you want a story leave a review with Pairing/Prompt and I will try to get one out **


	6. Sé

**Disclaimer: **I Don't Own Harry Potter or the Harry Potter Universe They are owned By J. K . Rowling And I am Making No money from this piece of Writing.  
**  
Prompt:** Harry/Any Weasley Male-Bill- (Tattoo ) *Momo*

**Title:** Tattoo

After Fleur had died in childbirth, Bill was left alone with a blond haired gold eyed little girl that everyone loved. Bill didn't know how to raise a child and so he turned to the only person that he knew wouldn't try to take his child away, Harry. Because as much as he loved his mother, He knew that she would not believe him capable of taking care of a little girl.

The Black Heir was raising his 3 year old nephew on his own at 12 Grimmauld Place. With Hermione, Ron, Neville, Luna and Ginny living there as well, things were a bit hectic. So with Bill's invitation to move in with him, Harry and Teddy relocated to Shell Cottage.

They quickly settled in to a routine. Harry worked in the morning on his investments and the such and Bill would leave for Gringott's after lunch and work until Supper. The weekend were free for the mixed family and they often did things together. But it wasn't until 2 years into this arrangement that the two males realized that they were a family in everything but marriage. It also wasn't until two months later that they realized that they were in love with the other. Things progressed quickly and they were bonded four months later in a small ceremony at the top of the cliff overlooking their Cottage and Land.

They didn't get the typical wedding rings to signify their union. Instead they got something far more permanent. Like their relationship, it was never going to go away. It was part of who they were and what they always wanted to be. And as they walked out of the Muggle tattoo parlor with matching Celtic Circles around their left ring fingers. They felt a wave of _forever_ settle over them.

**  
If you want a story leave a review with Pairing/Prompt and I will try to get one out  
**


	7. Seacht

**Disclaimer: **I Don't Own Harry Potter or the Harry Potter Universe They are owned By J. K . Rowling And I am Making No money from this piece of Writing.  
**  
Prompt: **Harry/ Louis Weasley (Instincts) *Ren-Okami***  
**

**Title:** Instincts

Father,

What am I to do? You are the only one I can talk to about the beast. I know that I will never transform but is it possible that I have other traits? As you know my 17th birthday was the night before last and, Father, I believe I have a mate… And I'm scared to tell him. Father what if he rejects me. Father, what if he's not old enough or too much older. Father, what if he… I'm sorry I won't begrudge you with my sadness… Father, I know you were with your mate when you were infected. So what am I to do? I suppose I should tell you who he is. Father, its Uncle Harry. I think I'll tell him though. My instincts are to tell him and Father you once said always trust your instincts. I'll write you in a couple of days Father. Maybe things will work out… I love you Father.

Always, Your Son  
Louis.

* * *

Father!

Can you believe it!! Im sure Uncle Harry has told you. He agreed to try things! I suppose I'll have to stop calling him Uncle Harry. Because he is MY MATE!! Father, I am so happy!! Thank you for your advice. I have to go I'm taking Harry to dinner tonight.

All my love, Your son,

Louis

**If you want a story leave a review with Pairing/Prompt and I will try to get one out **


	8. Ocht

**D****isclaimer: **I Don't Own Harry Potter or the Harry Potter Universe They are owned By J. K . Rowling And I am Making No money from this piece of Writing.  
**  
Prompt:** Sirius/Remus/Harry (Animagus) *Tyson Rules*

**Title: **Animagus****

  
Moony and Padfoot were pack mates. They had been since fifth year when James and Sirius transformed to help Moony through his transformation every moon cycle. So when James died, the wolf in Moony lost a family member. But circumstances were forever altered when Harry was in his 6th year transfiguration class. Harry was so surprised to learn his Animagus form, that he instantly asked Dumbledore for permission to leave the school on the next full moon. He agreed.

So, the following weekend a White Fox ran up to a Tan Wolf and tackled him to the ground in a familiar gesture. And a Black Grim stood to the side and welcomed a new cub into their broken pack.

**If you want a story leave a review with Pairing/Prompt and I will try to get one out  
**


End file.
